


Cross Examination

by omaken



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/omaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has taken to calling it the Cross Examination, capital letters and all. They both know Foggy can’t lie for shit, and with Matt’s heightened senses, even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Examination

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way you can convince me Matt doesn't do this to Foggy on a regular basis, dorks that they are.

Foggy has taken to calling it the Cross Examination, capital letters and all. They both know Foggy can’t lie for shit, and with Matt’s heightened senses, even more so. Of course, Matt only does it to wind Foggy’s sails.

Like today. Foggy walks into the office, only to find Matt’s arm draped over his shoulder as soon as he walks in. 

“Cross Exam. How was your date with -“ Matt starts.

“NOPE. LA LA LA LA LA LA. CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Foggy covers his ears just for good measure.

All throughout the morning, Matt tries sneaking in questions about Foggy’s mystery date, Foggy heading him off at every turn. They’re long past the point where Foggy has to answer for Matt to sniff out a lie, and they both know it. Which is how Foggy knows that if Matt asks the right questions, his racing heart will give him away in an instant.

They work in companionable silence for the next hour.

“It was Rita from the salon across the street, wasn’t it?” Matt manages to get the words out before Foggy realizes it's happening. He's not even going to begin to try and understand how Matt's senses work, but he must have given something away because Matt's smirk is insufferable.

Foggy groans, faceplanting onto his laptop. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that Matty?”

Matt just laughs. And despite how bone-headed he might be about keeping secrets, he never pushes Foggy, not when it comes to actual matters of privacy. Of course, Foggy's become so good at reading him that Matt's almost inclined to say that his hyper-senses put them on equal footing.

He ruffles Foggy’s hair a bit. “Better luck next time, buddy.”


End file.
